1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to eyeglasses and, more particularly, to eyeglasses equipped with lighting devices. The front end of each temple of the eyeglasses is provided with a light-emitting body which is rotatable to provide multidirectional lighting, which is powered by batteries mounted on the corresponding temple, and which is easily turned on or off via a pushbutton located on one lateral side of the corresponding temple.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, there are a great variety of eyeglass assemblies for consumers to choose from based on practical needs. For example, some eyeglasses have temples connected by a strap for adjusting the fit of the eyeglasses elastically, thus allowing the eyeglasses to be worn during sports activities without falling off. Some eyeglasses have a pair of auxiliary eyeglasses pivotally provided at the front side of the lens-bearing frame so as to shade the sun or provide vision correction. The present invention is directed to eyeglasses equipped with auxiliary lighting devices for providing additional lighting when needed.